The present invention relates to an operating mechanism with a movable member wherein the movable member is assembled with a main body to be rotatable between a first position and a second position, is maintained in the first position such that the first position is unlocked by locking means, and is forcibly rotated toward the second position due to unlocking of the locking means and an automobile storage apparatus having the operating mechanism.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-129742 shows an opening and closing apparatus, wherein a first fixing gear portion engaging an arc-like gear portion provided in an arm portion of a door member is provided in a base member; and the door member is rotated along the track corresponding to the first fixing gear portion between the closed position where the opening of the base member is closed, and the opening position.
In the above-mentioned opening and closing apparatus, the door member in the closed position is forcibly rotated up to the open position by the function of a tension coil spring. However, the rotation of the door member increases by the operation of the weight of the door member as well, as the door member approaches the open position.
In the operating mechanism wherein the movable member is combined with the main body in order to forcibly rotate toward the second position from the first position by urging means, a main problem to be solved in the present invention is to effectively reduce the force of the rotation between a predetermined rotational position and the second position by a simple structure.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.